Lemon Core
by Ratio-Lemon
Summary: Wouldn't you wonder how characters from comics and anime/manga would act around each other. No? Yes? Never thought of it? Well, this is a story that may just leave you with the question, "What the h3ll did I just read?" All I can really tell you is... to enjoy what's inside.


Hiyori walked down the street with a happy smile on her face. While walking, she failed to notice the suspicious man behind her. Stupid bitch didn't notice the rape-face he was displaying.

Soon Hiyori came across an alley. She knew that places like this were dangerous, but she didn't care.

"It's a faster way home, so I think it'll be fine." She muttered to herself.

This was the time that the man took his chance and pushed her further in there and blocked her way from the other side. He held onto her wrists and smirked, knowing she was too weak to pull herself away from him. With fear in her eyes, the man chuckled and moved his hand to her school uniform, ripping her white button-up shirt off.

Because of that, her bra-clad boobs bounced out. The smirk on his face grew, if that was even possible. Only taking a moment to eye her black and white striped undergarment, he used a knife to slice through the front of the bra, making it fall to the concrete ground below them.

As if on cue, her now bare breasts bounced, her nipple-titties were hard from the cold January air. The first thing he did, was fondle them for a little while, ignoring the protesting cries that escaped her mouth. Feeling annoyed with her voice, he kissed her roughly, slipping his tongue into her mouth to meet Hiyori's own.

Detaching himself from her, he rid her of her skirt and panties and had already pulled his member out. Before he was going to actually RAPE her, he decided that he could use a little "cleaning".

He grabbed her by her hair and forcefully placed her in front of his manhood.

"Suck it." He demanded, a threatening tone escaped his mouth.

Hesitating at first, Hiyori obeyed in doing so, afraid that he may kill her if she didn't please him with what he wanted.

"Yes... that'll do just nice." He groaned out.

A little while after, he had cummed in her mouth and any excess went onto her face. Pulling back, she spit some of it on the ground, ignoring the look of disapproval on his face.

"M-may I know the name of the one who is about to t-take me?" She asked, looking in the eyes of the man.

Sighing, he put his hand on his hip. "I guess so. My name is Robin. I used to work with Batman, that superhero most people know about."

And with that, he had already rammed into her womanhood. She cried out in pain, feeling her walls stretch as she adjusted to his size. Not wanting her to feel as much pleasure as he wanted to, he already started moving, letting the blood leak out of her pussy.

Soon enough, Robin felt another climax and came inside of her, coating her walls with his cum.

Leaving her there, he zipped up his pants and ran away with a bag of money he recently "withdrawed" from the conveniently robbed bank. *winkwink nudgenudge*

Getting up with little dignity, Hiyori ran to the streets only to be met with a car that had a yellow bat on the hood.

Her body lay sprawled out across the windshield and the man inside decided to push the windshield wipers, pushing her off of his car with a look of disdain on his face that was the partially covered with his bat mask. He rolled down the window and looked at the dead girl's body.

"All damn bitches be raped tonight, right, my dear Nypmh?" The man (batman) asked, looking down at the girl who had his shaft stuffed down her throat.

Said girl stopped bobbing for a second to look up. "Mmhmm." And with that, they drove away into the sunset where they somehow blew up.

In a short amount of time, Superman came with Wonderwoman and used Titty Missles of Rage. And, because of that, we all now live on Kryptonite.

And there, I sat with my grandchildren, having finished the story. "See children, that is how we came to live on this planet."

After that, a song came on. I'm not sure if you may recognize it, but sing along anyway.

"Chuck's nuts roasting on an open fire,

Jack Frost nipping at your penis."

{I'll promise another sweet lemon to squeeze on}


End file.
